Poor Thing
by EveDuncan2
Summary: He changed overnight from the loving mischievous Boomer they all knew to a monster. Bubbles turned into a timid, shy girl that put up with him. Everything changed for her. Can her family bring the old Bubbles back? Will she find a new love? Try two. SORRY! I really suck at summaries. BTW, this is NOT original pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Bubbles! What the hell is wrong with your eye?!" Buttercup blurted as I walked in the house, where she and Butch were playing video games. "Nothing." I muttered, trying to force back my tears. "Its not nothing. Its a wicked bad bruise, what happened?" Buttercup glared. I started walking up the stairs, "I fell."

_"Boomer, sweetie, are you okay?" I asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, tensing up all over, "Don't touch me." I jerked my hand away, like he had electricuted me, "Why? Are you hurt?" I moved closer, trying to find any visable wounds. He pushed me back, so hard that my back slammed against the wall, "Mind your own damn business!" I whimpered in pain and stood up, unstabily, "Boomer what's the matter with you?" He bared his teeth, "What the fuck did I just tell you?!" He punched me in the face and I was knocked out cold._

"BULL SHIT!" Buttercup shouted, rising to her feet. A single tear slowly trickled down my face, "I fell, okay? Just leave it alone!" I ran up the rest of the stairs, feeling the sobs rising in my throat. I slammed my door and cried into my pillow. There was a light knock at my door and I quickly tried to regain my composure. "Come in!" I called cheerily, but my voice cracked. Boomer opened the door a mischievous smile on his face, "Hey sexy." I scowled at him, "What happened last night?" Something dark flashed in his eyes before he was back to his playful facade, "Nothing happened, right?" I shivered at the slight threat his tone implied, "You hit me." My voice was small and very fragile. He came closer and kissed my cheek, "I know, honey. I wasn't myself last night, and I'm sorry." I looked up at him, "You mean it?" He nodded, "Of coarse. I love you Bubbles." I hugged him, "I love you too."

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I don't know what happened to Bubbles yesterday, but she hasn't got home until today and she came back with a black eye. "Butch, what do you think happened?" I asked him, quietly so Bubbles super hearing wouldn't pick it up. "She got in a fight, it happens all the time." He whispered rationally. I scowled at him, "We only get bruises when we fight you, Brick, and Boomer." His face turned grim, "You don't think Boomer-" I cut him off, "No, of coarse not! Boomer loves her!" Butch seemed lost in thought, "Boomer hasn't been himself at home lately. He might be taking it out on Bubbles." The thought made my blood boil, "He knows Brick would kill him and I would castrate him." Butch smirked, "I thought the castrating thing would only happen if he took Bubbles' virginity." My eye twitched in anger, "I would do so many horrrible things to that bastard if that happened." Butch chuckled, "Protective, much?" I laughed, "Not any more than Brick is. Bubbles is like his baby sister_._" Butch nodded, "I pity Boomer. He's playing with fire." I grinned, "Got that right."

Butch's P.O.V.

I didn't like that shaky and fearful look in Bubbles eyes when she walked in. If Boomer did hit her, his ass was grass and everyone in townsville was the mower. She had seemed so timid lately and Bubbles didn't usually lie unless it was for the better of someone she loved. And, as much as I hated to admit it, she loved Boomer. Then again, she loves everyone so its not really that surprising. I smirked as I remembered that amazingly confusing day at the park last week.

_"Bubbles, why the hell are you crying?" I asked her, sitting down next to her. She wiped her tears, "I'm not." "Liar." I accused. She sighed, "If you've only come here to call me names, will you please leave?" I shook my head, "I'm not going to leave a chick in a public park at night." She grinned, "I'd say I can handle myself, but you would find a way to prove me wrong." I smiled, impishly, "You're probably right." She smiled at me, pure joy in her eyes. "What?" I asked, still smiling. She giggled, "I don't think I've ever seen you smile before." I looked away from her and struggled to get my face back to its normally emotionless state. "Don't. I love it when you let your walls down." She smiled shyly at me. I sighed, "So why were you crying?" She shrugged, her smile fading, "Me and Boomer got into an argument." "About?" I questioned, caring for some odd reason. "I found him making out with some girl in his room." She whispered, looking as fragile as a china doll. "Did you two... break up?" I asked delicately, knowing she could go back on a crying jag if I said the wrong thing. "He said he was sorry, that it didn't mean anything but... you should of seen the way he looked at her." A few tears fell from her eyes and I hugged her, reflexivly. "He's not worth it Bubbles." I said as she held me like a life preserver. "But he is, I love him... I am an idiot!" She screamed, furious with herself. I remained silent and a few minutes later she said, so quietly that I could barely hear her, "Its not the first time its happened either." I pushed her away a little so I could look in her eyes, "What?" She bit her lip and found a sudden intrest with the ground, "I've walked in on him with her at least six times." I frowned, "Then why the fuck are you with him?!" She sniffled, "He loves me." I growled, "If he loved you-" She cut me off, "Can we please not talk about it?! It's my decision, Butch!" I groaned and got to my feet, "I'll walk you home." She smiled, "Thanks." We walked for a little talking about nothing important before she nudged me, "You know I love you, right?" I choked on the mountain dew I was sipping, "WHAT?!" She giggled at my response, "Why do you sound so surprised? You're one of my best friends, of coarse I love you." I shook my head, "We're not friends." She frowned, "Oh. I would like for us to be friends." I shrugged, "Too bad." She scowled at me, "Whatever." I chuckled as she slammed the front door to her house in my face. No, I didn't want her as my friend. I wanted her to be __**mine**__._


	2. Chapter 2

2 WEEKS LATER

Bubbles P.O.V.

I slid on a midthigh light blue sundress with white sandles. Putting my hair up into my signiture pigtails, I noticed the purplish bruise on my wrist and winced. He didn't mean to, it was an accident, I told myself over and over again. I put a diamond bracelet to cover it up, deciding it was the only thing that would match. I sighed as I put on a light lip coloring to cover the cut on my lip. It was my fault, I shouldn't have pressured him. I put concealer over the bruise on my eye and examined myself on the mirror. I groaned in frustration, I had skidded my knees when he pushed me. I stripped everything off and went to hunt for another outfit. I settled on a pair of white pants and a light blue blouse with a white elbow length sweater. My blue tenishoes were the last things to go on and I decided it would have to do. I pranced down the stairs with my back pack on and again didn't eat breakfeast. A horn honked outside and I practically ran to the dark blue sports car. "Hey Boomer." I greeted with a timid smile. He motioned for me to get in. I did buckling in hastily as he sped away. "How was your night?" I asked. He shrugged, "It was okay. How was yours?" I smiled, he was in a good mood, "Oh it was alright. I beat Buttercup at Mortal Kombat." He grinned, "I knew my girl was the bomb." I giggled, until I noticed we past the school. "Um, Boomer? I think you missed the turn..." I whispered. He smiled, "I thought we could do something else." "Like what?" I asked. "I've got a poker game and I need my good luck charm." "Gambling?" I murmured, wearily. Boomer winked at me, "It'll be fun." I nodded hesitantly as we approached a bar. He opened my door for me and when I got out he held my hand, "Don't worry, your with me. I won't let anyone touch you." "Okay, Boomer." I said staying close to his side as we walked in. "Boomer!" A few drunk guys called as we walked in. "Who's this sexy little thing?" One of them asked as we approached them. "My girl, so tell Ace she's off limits." Boomer chuckled as I blushed. "Oh, he's in the back, they're waiting for you." Another one said. Boomer escorted me through a door and another one where there was a circular table. All the chairs were fillid except for one, where I presumed Boomer was supposed to sit. "Boomer, my man. Take a seat." A slick voice ordered. "She's a looker, Booms." The man at the head of the table leered at me." "Sorry, Ace. This one's mine." Boomer grinned, putting an arm around my shoulders. He took a seat and an uneasy silence settled over the table as the cards were passed around. Money was thrown on the table and phrases were said that I didn't even bother trying to comprehend. On the last hand it was just Boomer and Ace, along with at least twenty thousand on the table. "Tell you what." Boomer said, grinning, "You can have the girl if you win." I gasped, "Boomer!" "Shut up." He commanded and I fell silent. "And if you win?" Ace asked, gazing at me with his chin propped up on his hand. "I get the ring." Boomer said and there was a shocked gasp around the table. Ace looked at his hand that had a silver ring with a blue sapphire in the shape of an A. "Deal." Ace nodded, glancing at his cards. Ace layed down his cards, face up and there was a confident smirk on his face. Boomer smiled widely, "Your good Ace. Just not good enough." Boomer set his cards down and Ace growled, "This is bull shit!" Ace threw the ring at him and he caught it, "Always a pleasure gentlemen." Boomer stuffed the cash into a bag and waltzed out of the room with his arm around me. When we were out of the bar and in the car I exploaded, "YOU BET ME!" "Relax babe, I never lose." He shrugged driving off. I crossed my arms, "You can't bet people Boomer! That was too far!" "Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" He growled. I glared at him, "I'm done with this, we're over!" He stopped the car abruptly and looked at me like I was something he had stepped on, "Excuse me?" I hopped out of the car, "I'm breaking up with you!" He got out on his side and got in my face, "You are not breaking up with me you stupid bitch!" I shoved him, "Yeah, I am! Get over it!" He slapped me across the face and I fell to the ground, "You are not breaking up with me. Now get in the fucking car!" I got to my feet and ran off, hearing his footsteps close behind me. "Get your ass back here!" He shouted. "No!" I screamed pushing myself to run faster. He grabbed my forearm in a bone shattering grip and snarled, "You've done it now." He punched me in the stomach and I coughed up a bit of blood. When I fell to the ground he kicked me in the side repeatedly and then stomped on my leg, breaking the bone. I opened my mouth in a silent scream. "I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said brightly, as if nothing had happened. He flew off and I got to my feet, limping home.


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles P.O.V.

When I got to the door I saw Butch's and Brick's cars in the drive way and winced. As soon as I walked threw that door it would be the spanish inquisitian. I opened the unlocked door, trying to be silent, but when I shut it, it creaked a little. "Bubbles?" Blossom called from the kitchen. "Um, yeah. I'm gonna take a shower." I said, hoping she wouldn't look at me and see my battered state. "No your not. Your going to get your butt in the living room and explain to everyone where you were." She huffed. I hung my head, "I didn't mean to make y'all worry." "Hurry up!" She ordered. I trudged to the living room on one foot and when I sank down onto the couch there were a serious of gasps. "Bubbles, what happened?" Brick demanded jumping to my side. "Nothing. I'm fine." I lied. Buttercup glared at me, "BUBBLES STOP LYING!" I flinched, "I'm not lying!" Butch put his hand on my shoulder, "Bubbles its gonna be okay." Hearing that from the master of being blunt made me cry. "No its not gonna be okay! He'll kill me!" "Who will?" Butch asked. I hid my face in his chest, "Boomer." Brick, Buttercup, and Blossom were out the door immeadiatly. "How long has he been hitting you?" Butch asked, in a monotone. "About two weeks." I told him. He snorted, "And you never thought to tell anyone?" I shook my head, "I know it sounds supid, but I... I was scared." He shook his head, "You don't have to be." I looked up at him, and he looked away from me, "I mean, you have a bunch of people willing to protect you from the devil himself and you just ignore that." I jumped away from him, "What if I don't want protection? What if I just want to learn how to defend myself?" He looked shock by my outburst, "Is that really what you want?" I nodded feverently and he sighed, "And how do you plan to do that? Did you even hit Boomer back?" That made me pause, "No, the thought never crossed my mind." Butch seemed amused at my answer, "See? You don't have the heart of a fighter." "I do too!" I whined, stomping my foot. Which was a pretty bad idea, considering that was the foot all my weight was on. I fell onto my knees and cried out. "He broke your leg?" Butch asked. I nodded, getting back to my feet, "Yeah. I think he cracked a few ribs too. Nevermind that, how do I not have the heart of a fighter?!" He shook his head, "You're too weak." "Weak?" I repeated, in a dangerously calm voice. I hated being called weak with a passion. "Its the truth." Butch shrugged. I cocked my head, "No its not." Butch smirked, "Whatever you say weakling." I growled at him, _growled_, "I am not weak!" I fast tackled him and went for the punch when he caught my hand. "I don't think so." He flipped me over so that he was on top of me and when I struggled with all my might, he laughed, "Weak." I tried hitting him with my other hand, but he just pinned both of them above my head. "This isn't fair!" I whined, trying, unsuccesfully, to buck him off. He continue to laugh at my frustration and useless struggles. I glared at him, fnally giving up, "Fine, you win." He grinned, not making a move to get up, "I always do." He caught my gaze and held it as he leaned forward. His lips met mine roughly and I let out a gasp. Boomer's kisses were usually so gentle and quick, but Butch's was bruising and deep. "Butch." I mumbled, trying to push him back. He groaned, not budging, and I felt an odd sensation in my stomach. "What the hell is going on?!" Brick blurted walking in the room. Butch hopped off of me and I propped myself up on my elbows. "Well?" Brick demanded. I was flushed from head to toe and knew I would stutter, but replied anyway, knowing Butch wouldn't say anything. "B-Butch was p-proving his point." "Which would be?" Brick asked, anger raging in his eyes. "That I'm weak." I muttered, glaring at Butch. Butch smirked, "Or that she wants me." I blushed an even darker red, if that was possible, "I DO NOT!" Butch put his hands up in surrender, "Sure you don't." I threw a book that was on the coffee table at him, "You are such a jerk!" Butch caught the book reflexively and laughed, "Who the hell is reading, _Fifty Shades of Grey_?" I cocked my head, "I've never heard of it." Brick seemed as amused as his brother, "A puff reads porn novels?" "A _what_ novel?!" I blurted as Buttercup and Blossom walked in. "We couldn't find- Put my book down!" Blossom yelled snatching it from Butch. The laughter that consumed the household could be heard for miles.


	4. Chapter 4

**DEAR GUEST READER IMakeItRain AND SunLight,**

** I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU IN LIFE TO MAKE YOU SO- TO PUT IT KINDLY- MEAN. I DON'T CARE EITHER. I CARE ABOUT MAKING STORIES FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE THE DECENCY NOT TO REVIEW IF THEY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY. SO, MAYBE THE STORY ISN'T THAT GOOD. HELL, IT'S NOT LIKE I'M CLAIMING TO BE SOME MAGNIICENT WRITER. IT'S AN AMETUER SIGHT, SO IF YOU WANT THE GOOD SHIT, **_**GET A BOOK**_**.**

**REGARDS,**

**EveDuncan2**


	5. Chapter 5

**turtleluver18- You da shit! ;)**

THE NEXT DAY

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Bubbles Utonium?" Ms. Alex called from the front of the classroom. I raised my hand, "Here!" She started a lecture on quantum physics or something like that and I tuned out, glancing at Boomer who was two seats to my right every once in a while. He ignored my very presense, until the bell rang. "So Bubbles, do you feel like going somewhere after school." He asked, putting an arm around my waist. I pushed him away from me, "Stay away from me!" He seemed confused, "Why?" I scoffed, "We're over! I told you this yesterday! So, just leave me alone!" I fast walked away from him but he matched my pace effortlessly, "Bubbles, I thought you would of learned by now that you can't say no to me." I flinched away from him and walked to my locker, where Brick was waiting. "Hey Brick." Boomer inclined his head. Brick glared mercilessly, "Get the hell away from her." Boomer faked an innocent expression before snapping at me, "You fucking snitch!" He slapped me across the face, hard. The sound echoed off the walls as everyone in the hallway turned to stare at the scene unfold. Brick picked Boomer off the ground by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the wall of lockers. "Bastard!" Brick barked, his red eyes filled with an anger that seemed out of control. Brick fast tackled Boomer and started punching him in the face repeatedly, not giving Boomer the chance to fight back. I gasped as an unwelcome thought popped into my head. _What if Brick killed him_? I yanked Brick off of Boomer with a power I didn't know I posessed and slapped him, "Snap out of it!"

Brick's P.O.V.

Seeing Boomer actually hit Bubbles flipped a switch in my head. I went balistic. Someone actually had the balls to rip me off of him and I was about to strike at who ever it was, when a small hand slapped me, "Snap out of it!" The voice sounded farmilliar so I tried focusing in on thier face. I saw worry in the light blue eyes she had and an unchararistic frown on her full pink lips. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She hugged me, "Don't worry about it, but you should probably run before a teacher sees what's going on." "What about you?" I asked. She scoffed, "Me? Involved in school violence? You must be joking." I laughed at the falsely horrified tone of her voice, "Okay, I'll see you after school." I kissed her cheek before I flew off.

Bubbles P.O.V.

I brushed my hair behind my ear and stepped over Boomer's unconcious body. I walked to drama club, with my costume in hand, ignoring the stinging on my cheek. "Bubbles, what the fuck just happened?" Butch asked, motioning to the crowd around my locker. I shrugged, "Brick went into killer mode and I snapped him out of it." Butch's eyes widened and I laughed, "Shouldn't you be getting to detention?" He smirked, "Oddly enough, I didn't do anything stupid today." I grinned, "That's got to be a first." He chuckled, "Shut up. What ya holdin?" I flushed, "Nothing!" He snatched it out of my hands. There was a stretch of silence before Butch said, "Do you work at a club?" I shook my head violently, "Of coarse not! I... I... promise not to tell my sisters?!" He hesitated, increasing my worry, "I promise." I sighed in relief, "I'm in drama club." Butch erupted in laughter, "Who would of ever thought preppy little Bubbles was a drama geek!?" I shushed him, "Hush up! The musical this year is Moulin Rouge, and I got Satine! The lead! So don't tell my sisters or they won't let me do it!" He raised his eyebrows, "Isn't that the one where Satine's a whore?" I shook my head, "No! She's just... looking for a way out!" Butch let it drop, "Alright I won't tell... if you let me watch the rehearsles." I gave him a disbelieving look, "You hate musicals." He shrugged, "But I've never heard you sing or dance, I want to see how much you suck." I elbowed his arm, "You are such a jerk." "You know you love it." He teased. I giggled, "Whatever, I'm going to be late!"

**Sorry if it wasn't the epic blood battle you were all expecting, but don't worry. I promise it gets even more violent! **


End file.
